Marry You
by Anita Simons
Summary: É uma linda noite e estamos procurando algo pra fazer...   fluffy fic :


_Marry You_

Era sexta-feira em uma noite fria de inverno. A neve já tinha começado a cair, deixando toda a frente da casa branca feito papel e o vento era de um frio cortante. Mas isso não parecia afetar em absolutamente nada o casal que corria alegremente em volta do jardim outrora verde e bonito.

"_Tonks_! Pare com isso, nós vamos ficar doentes se não entrarmos em casa e tirar essa roupa ensopada." Disse o homem de feições cansadas que levara uma bola de neve exatamente no peito, sorrindo levemente para moça de cabelos rosa choque que corria feliz por tê-lo acertado tão em cheio.

"Não! Isso é tão divertido Remus, você deveria tentar também sabe, e não ficar parado aí como um alvo_ fácil_." Tonks já preparava sua próxima bola de neve quando ela derreteu-se em suas mãos. "Ei! Isso não é justo, eu disse que era sem mágica, _Lupin_!"

Remus riu alto quando viu Tonks fechar a cara e gritar com ele. "Oh, está agora me tratando pelo sobrenome? Bom saber_ Nymph_ –" mas Remus não pôde concluir sua frase, pois Tonks atirou uma nova bola de neve em sua direção, acertando-o no rosto e rindo gostosamente.

"Não venha com _Nymphadora_ para cima de mim Remus! Você sabe como eu detesto esse nome." Disse abrindo um sorriso provocativo. O lobisomem que agora estava de costas, assim o permaneceu, não dando bola para a metamorfomaga. E assim o ficou por um bom tempo, até Tonks que tentava chamar sua atenção, se aproximar.

"Remus, você está bem? Eu te machuquei? Sinto muito, eu não quis jogar tão forte e -" mas ela não pôde terminar sua frase, pois Remus Lupin tinha acabado de enganá-la e quando Tonks se aproximou, agarrou-a pela cintura e os dois caíram no meio da neve. As risadas foram instantâneas enquanto o casal ensopava-se com a neve. E mesmo com as risadas cessando, eles permaneceram assim, olhando um para o outro atentamente. Remus desejou que aquele momento congelasse e permanecesse daquela forma para sempre, pois não havia nada melhor do que observar aqueles olhos escuros de Tonks e ver todo o amor que estava ali dentro, e direcionado à ele, e somente à ele.

Desde a morte de Sirius, Remus e Tonks estavam vivendo juntos. E toda noite quando iam se deitar, Remus gostava de observar Tonks adormecer. E toda noite pensava em como tinha sorte de ter uma mulher como Tonks de seu lado, e como não merecia todo aquele amor. Já tinham brigado e se separado várias vezes, pois sempre achou que não fosse o homem certo para ela, afinal ele era bem mais velho, tinha uma bagagem de vida difícil da qual não podia oferecer uma estabilidade financeira e ainda tinha seu probleminha peludo. Tentou muitas vezes fazer com que Tonks o esquecesse e achasse alguém que pudesse dar tudo para ela que ele não podia, mas ela nunca aceitou. E agora ele agradecia a Merlin todos os dias por ter feito com que Tonks jamais desistisse dele, pois se ela tivesse o feito, ele viveria com o arrependimento de não tê-la feito sua para sempre.

"Um Galeão por seus pensamentos."

"Honestamente?"

"Sim"

"Eu estava me perguntando o que vamos jantar sabe, já que nenhum de nós sabe realmente cozinhar e todo o estoque de comida da Molly já acabou."

"_Idiota_!" Tonks deu um soco no ombro de Remus enquanto ele ria de sua incredulidade. "Achei que você fosse de repente dizer algo mais -"

"Na verdade eu estava pensando na sorte que tenho de tê-la do meu lado sempre, mesmo quando eu tentei fazê-la desistir de mim."

Remus não a deixou terminar de falar e Tonks sorriu docemente depois de ouví-lo. "Você sabe que eu jamais desistiria de você."

"Eu sei. Você é uma_ Black_, afinal."

Tonks sorriu. "E se um dia você esquecer o quanto é importante pra mim, eu o lembrarei todos os dias. E se um dia você se perder no escuro, eu serei a luz que vai te guiar." Remus sorriu docemente. Essa definitivamente era a mulher de sua vida.

"Eu sei._ Um, dois, três_."

Tonks riu e respondeu de volta. "_Quatro, três, dois_."

Remus fechou a distância que tinha entre os dois e beijou-a. Tonks respondeu imediatamente, beijando-o de volta. Logo o beijo ficou mais urgente, cada vez que a idéia que Remus estava na cabeça tornava-se mais desesperadora. Logo desvencilharam-se e Remus deitou-se ao seu lado. Naquele momento a caixinha de veludo que se encontrava em seu bolso pesou. Já fazia dias que Remus carregava em seu bolso o tempo todo o anel de noivado que pertenceu à sua mãe, do qual o tinha herdado, desde quando ele tinha apresentado-a a Tonks. E ele sentiu que era naquele momento em que deveria tomar a maior decisão de sua vida.

"Tonks..." Era agora ou nunca. "_Casa comigo_? A noite está linda, as estrelas brilhando como nunca. Eu conheço uma capela que fica aqui por perto. Ainda está cedo, nós podemos ir até lá agora. O que você acha? Olha, eu entendo se você não quiser, por que afinal –" mas Tonks pulou em cima de Remus e o cortou, com o maior sorriso que poderia abrir. "SIM! Achei que nunca fosse perguntar. É claro que eu quero Remus, é o que eu _mais_ quero na verdade..." E com suas mãos em cada lado de sua face, o beijou com o maior sentimento que poderia existir entre os dois naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: OOOi gente! Primeira fic depois de uns 5 anos... well, não bem uma fic né, uma short, aliás, short até demais hehe mas essa inspiraçãozinha veio depois de ouvir Bruno Mars, portanto... Essa fic é inspirada nas músicas Marry You e Count On Me do Bruno Mars :)

Não ficou exatamente como na minha cabeça, mas acho que é tudo uma questão de prática... tem bastante tempo desde minhas últimas coisas escritas lol E posteriormente eu postarei ela em inglês também :D

Mas é isso aí, review gente :) me faria feliz por demais hehe sempre bom né

:*


End file.
